Cover Blown
by PeetaxKatniss4ever
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild has been in hiding from the Clave her whole life, trained to be the best of all Shadowhunters by her mother, Jocelyn. So what happens when the Lightwoods move into town? Will she be able to avoid them, or will her cover be blown?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Sunlight spilled through Clarissa Fairchild's bedroom window, illuminating what was left of the previous nights darkness. Groaning, she pulled the pillow over her head. It was way too early to get up.

"Clary! Clary baby, wake up!" Her mother's sweet voice floated into her room.

Jocelyn walked to her daughters bed and slowly peeled the pillow from her head. "You're going to be late for school if you don't get up soon." When she made no move to get out of bed, Jocelyn tried again. " Come on, hop into the shower and I'll go make you coffee and cinnamon buns. How does that sound?"

Groaning, Clary rolled over and slowly blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Fine." She mumbled.

The older woman suppressed a smug smile as she left the room. Tearing back her warm duvet, Clary hobbled over to her bathroom to shower. When the temperature was to the point of practically scolding her skin, she stripped off her cami and booty shorts from the night before and stepped in.

Clary gave a content sigh as the water hit her skin. It relaxed her tense muscles from the restless nights sleep she had gotten. After standing for a moment and allowing the water to wake her up, she began to massage tea tree shampoo into her unruly red curls.

She rinsed and did the same with her conditioner before sudsing herself down.

"Clary!" Her mothers voice echoed through her bathroom. "Hurry up! You're using up all of the hot water."

Heaving another sigh, she turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a fluffy black towel around her petite frame before going to rummage through her closet.

After a few minutes she came out, satisfied with an off the shoulder tee and a pair of white skinny jeans. Glancing at the clock on her bedroom wall, Clary gave a small yelp. It was already 6:35. That gave her practically no time to finish getting ready. Throwing on what she had in her hands, Clary ran back to the bathroom to fix her hair.

After an endless amount of blow drying, flat ironing, and teasing, she finally settled for a side braid. She left a few strands of hair out, try for the 'sexy messy' look. With her bangs curled into perfect ringlets, she gave a satisfied grin.

Running back into her closet, she threw on a pair of socks and grabbed one of her favorite messenger bags. Quickly applying some mascara and eyeliner, Clary ran down the spiral staircase leading to the kitchen.

Jocelyn sat on a bar stool, armed with her coffee and early morning news paper. She glanced up as her daughter came in. "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning," Clary replied, picking up a gooey cinnamon bun. She poured herself a cup of black coffee and sat down in the vacant seat across her mother.

Biting her lip, Jocelyn set down the paper. "Some old friends of mine are coming into town today."

Clary peeked in her direction from behind her mug. "That's nice."

Her gave a tight smile. "Yeah. They're shadow hunters-"

Clary nearly spat out her coffee. "Shadow hunters? But don't they all think your dead?"

"That's the thing. They've come to live in the Institute because Hodge-you remember Hodge, right?" Clary gave a small nod. Her mother had told her stories about him. He was one of her father's loyal circle members. "-Well, he passed away, and so now they're coming to run the place. I'm worried that they'll find out about us and blow our cover…"

Clary and her mother had been in hiding from the Clave for as long as she could remember. When her mother was pregnant with her, Clary's father had mixed in the blood of an angel into her food. This graced the girl with the power to create new runes, and use very old and powerful ones. Not only that, but she was an excellent fighter, if not the best her age. Jocelyn was afraid that if the Clave found out about her, than they would take her away to experiment on, so she brought Clary here to New York and proceeded to train her and help her fully develop her gift.

"I'm sure that won't happen," Clary comforted her mom. "How are they going to discover us if we stay out of their way? It's not like we're going to see them. New York is a big, crowded place."

Jocelyn still seemed unconvinced. "But their children are around your age and apparently they've been registered at your school."

"What? Why?" Clary exclaimed.

"The same reason you are. Demons. They're going to go under cover, like you have been." Jocelyn said softly.

Clary stood, outraged. "But I've been handling them fine! They have no business coming here and taking over my Shadowhunter duties!"

Her mother nodded. "That also means that they'll be going to the same night clubs as you." She had a look of disapproval on her face at the mention of night clubs. "Just be careful, okay? We don't want to reveal ourselves."

Clary gave a small nod and placed her dishes in the sink. "I'd better get going, I'm already going to be late." She said stiffly, before walking down the hall to a small shoe closet by the door.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then. Have a nice day! And remember be safe!" Her mother called after her.

"'Kay!" She yelled over her shoulder. Tugging on a pair of paint splattered red converse, Clary grabbed her leather jacket and messenger bag. She tossed a few spare seraph blades inside before tucking her stele up the sleeve of her jacket. Grabbing her bike key, she yelled a final goodbye to her mom before she walked out onto the busy streets of Manhattan. Clary swung her leg over her Ducati, revved the engine, and sped off into traffic in a final effort to get to school on time.

**Okay, I KNOW that I am in the middle of three other stories, BUT I have had this idea in my mind for ever and I just had to get it down, so I hope it's good enough to continue because I will whether you like it or not X)**

**Any way, I'd like to thank my AMAZING beta, I'm raining on your parade for all of the help with my stories :)**

**Now go and review so Jace will continue to love you forever!**


End file.
